Life Goes On
by dracoqueen
Summary: Follow the lives of certain Glee members and some unexpected couples emerge.


Disclaimer: I don't own glee, which belongs to the creators of the hit show. I'm just a fan!

CHAPTER ONE – STRONG ENOUGH

It was another day at Mikinley High and as usual, drama always followed. Drama was understated, according to Jessie St. James. Following Mercedes faint and solo at the assembly, Jessie found out something. Something that could shake the lives of the glee club and his girlfriend Rachel Berry.

He found out two things. One, was the Rachel was the daughter of his mentor Shelby Corcoran. He felt like he was used to get Rachel close to Shelby. That hurt, he trusted Shelby and though he had done some things that weren't right in the past…this was the worst thing he's done. He thought nothing of it when Shelby asked him to transfer to Mikinley. He saw it as a fresh start and to do something new. New Directions could do things that Vocal Adrenaline could never do. That and the fact that the ND were like a family. That was something that Jessie craved. Family, real friendship and a real deep relationship. That was what he thought when he started dating the brunette diva.

Rachel was strong, talented, pushy yes but was something special that made Jessie fall head over heels for her. They had so much in common. They both were great singer, dancers, and conversationalists to name a few. He really thought she was good for him. That was until he found some text messages on her cell. He wasn't snooping but he picked up her phone when it buzzed while they were hanging out. She went into the bathroom to do who knows what and she yelled for him to see who it was. Maybe it was her dads saying something important or it was the director of the Lima Theatre Company.

It was from Finn Hudson. He said that he had a good time at Tina's house and he thought that the sex they had was something he would never forget and how special it was. That hurt Jessie more than anything. Rachel came out of the room and Jessie put her phone back on the bed. She asked who it was from and Jessie said it was from Finn but he never read the text. Rachel ran to the phone, turned white and deleted the message. She casually said it was some captain dilemma for the glee club.

Jessie couldn't believe that she lied to him. That she cheated on him. He felt that he was a great boyfriend that went above and beyond for her. He thought she was one of the good ones. Jessie nodded his head and smiled. He then made up some excuse that he needed to go home and help his mom. His mom was still dealing with the aftermath of her husband passing away in a fatal oil fire. Matthew St. James was a big time Oil drill chairman and he often travelled around. The family stayed where his mother wanted to live and Matthew often made several short visits throughout the year.

Rachel kissed him and said that she would give him a call later to tell him if she got the part of the featured play at the Lima Theatre.

**Oh, Oh****  
****So Much for my happy ending******

**Oh, Oh****  
****So Much for my happy ending******

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh...******

**Let's talk this over, it's not like were dead****  
****Was it something I did? Was it something you said?****  
****Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead****  
****Held up so high, on such unbreakable thread******

**You were all the things I thought I knew****  
****And I thought we could be******

**You were everything, everything that I wanted,****  
****We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it****  
****All of the memories so close to me just fade away****  
****All this time you were pretending****  
****So much for my happy ending******

**Oh, oh****  
****So Much for my happy ending******

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh******

**You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say****  
****They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they**_(In this Jessie's case, he wasn't trustworthy)_  
**But they don't know me, do they even know you?****  
****All the things you had for me, all the shit that you do******

**You were all the things I thought I knew****  
****And I thought we could be******

**You were everything, everything that I wanted****  
****We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it****  
****All of the memories so close to me just fade away****  
****All this time you were pretending****  
****So much for my happy ending******

**It's nice to know that you were there,****  
****Thanks for actin' like you cared****  
****And makin' me feel like I was the only one******

**It's nice to know we had it all****  
****Thanks for watchin' as I****fall****  
****And lettin' me know we were done******

**She**** was everything, everything that I wanted****  
****We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it****  
****All of the memories so close to me just fade away****  
****All this time you were pretending****  
****So much for my happy ending******

**You were everything, everything that I wanted****  
****We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it****  
****All of the memories so****close****to me just fade away****  
****All this time you were pretending****  
****So much for my happy ending******

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh****  
****So Much for my happy ending**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh****  
****So Much for my happy ending******

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

Jessie finally got home and his mom was asleep on the couch. Dinner was made and still warm. Jessie put a blanket over his mom and kissed her forehead. He went up to his room and did his homework. Only when he was in bed that he began to cry.

-END CHAPTER

Author's note: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I think like Quinn and Santana, Jessie is a good guy underneath his confident, cocky ways. I never liked how Rachel used him to get Finn jealous and then humiliate Jessie by singing Run Joey Run. Rachel has no problem with ruining people's lives to get what she wants. Rarely is she humbled and realize what she did was wrong and make changes to make things better or learn her lesson but she never does. I hope that I am not making people mad when I say this but this is how I feel. Please review and I will update soon! I also underlined any changes or thoughts to the story.


End file.
